The invention relates generally to presenting information associated with audio and/or video data, such as statistical and status information and video images.
The ability to present multimedia data (including audio, video, and other related data) is increasingly becoming common in computers and other types of systems. For example, many computers include compact disc (CD) and digital video disc (DVD) players to receive audio and video data stored on CDs and DVDs.
Dedicated programs may be loaded into a computer or other types of systems to control presentation of information from the CD and DVD drives. For example, a CD player program may allow a user to play music tracks on a CD, while a DVD player program may allow a user to play a motion picture on a DVD. Typically, a user interface presented by a CD player program includes a control area for user input and display of statistical information (track number, time remaining, and so forth) and status information (CD player playing, stopped, and so forth). A user interface presented by a DVD program may also include a display area to show video images along with a control area similar to that of the CD player program to control the DVD drive as well as to view statistical and status information relating to the DVD.
However, such conventional CD or DVD programs may not be portable across different platforms (e.g., those with different operating systems). As a result, different versions of such programs may be needed for use with multiple platforms. Also, user interfaces for CD and DVD drives are not easily customizable by a user. Aside from the options that may be presented to a user in a typical CD or DVD program, further changes may be difficult to modify. Changing a user interface may not be possible unless access is made available to a program's source code.
Thus, a need arises for more flexible user interface mechanisms for presentation of information associated with audio and/or video data.